Data processing includes data collection, data displaying and data analysis. Data processing may be utilized for facilitating the display of sessions. Mobile applications are fast developing area that may be used for the data processing. A mobile app is a computer program that is designed to run on mobile terminals including smartphone, table computers and other mobile devices. The mobile app may be a web application that associates with a backend data management system. The mobile app may also be used for data processing to hold a session.